inazuma_elevenfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Ryuuzaki Ouji
Perfil Inazuma Eleven GO= *''"A formidable defender, skilled in all areas: power, technique and speed."'' |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= Japanese version *''"Physical, technique, speed, all combined a dangerous defender."'' ---- European version *''"A formidable defender, skilled in all areas: power, technique and speed."'' Aparência Ele tem o cabelo branco na altura dos ombros que cobre a maior parte do rosto, exceto o lado direito, e a franja é um pouco semelhante à do Kazemaru Ichirouta . Seus olhos são de cor roxa clara. Personalidade Ele parecia ter um complexo de superioridade sobre ele e Teikoku, acreditando que ninguém poderia derrotá-lo até que Matsukaze driblou com sucesso com Soyokaze Step . Como disse no jogo, ele é um defensor multi-skill, dominando velocidade e técnica e sendo fisicamente forte. Enredo Como membro e um dos defensores do Teikoku, ele jogou contra o Raimon nas semi-finais do Holy Road . Na terceira tentativa de Raimon de executar sua tática de hissatsu incompleta, Ultimate Thunder , Ryuuzaki rapidamente liberou seu Keshin , Ryuukishi Tedis para bloquear Kurama , impedindo assim que ele chutasse a bola. Depois ele também usou seu keshin para passar por Shindou, no qual Shindou também usou seu keshin, Sousha Maestro , mas foi facilmente passado por Ryuuzaki. Então, ele também bloqueou Ultimate Thunder novamente quando Tsurugi falhou 2 vezes. Embora ele não tenha sido capaz de bloquear Ultimate Thunder durante a terceira vez e foi detonado pela forte energia liberada na tática do hissatsu. Ele também tentou usar seu keshin novamente para pegar a bola de Matsukaze Tenma, embora ele usasse Soyokaze Step e fosse mais rápido, e Ryuuzaki não foi capaz de usar seu keshin a tempo. Ele foi visto novamente tentando bloquear o Ultimate Thunder perto do final do segundo tempo junto com quase todos os membros do Teikoku, mas acabou fracassando novamente. No final, Teikoku perdeu com 2-3. Aparência do jogo Avatar de personagem Avatar de Wii Recrutamento ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' Para recrutar Ryuuzaki, os seguintes requisitos são necessários: *'Jogador' : Itsumi Kunihiko (no mestre da comunidade de Teikoku ) *'Item' : Notas da Estratégia de Teikoku (Notas da Estratégia Imperial, lançadas aleatoriamente de Teikoku Gakuen na rota de taisen de Furukabu ou das equipes de batalha em Teikoku Gakuen ) *'Jogador' : Gongan (no terceiro ano da comunidade de alunos de Raimon ) *'Item' : Misanga Ativo (Misanga Ativo) Depois disso, ele pode ser observado por uma quantia de 3890 pontos Kizuna. ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' Para recrutar Ryuuzaki, os seguintes requisitos são necessários: *'Item' : Pinguim Koutei 2gou Doll (Pingüins Imperadores No. 2, caíram aleatoriamente do Protocolo Omega 2.0 na rota de Taisen de Handa Shinichi ) *'Item' : Caderno de Semente Conveniente (Convenient Seed Notebook) *'Record' : ( Equipa de futebol, ganha 50 batalhas de futebol ) Depois disso, ele pode ser observado por uma quantia de 1430 pontos Kizuna. Esteja ciente, a fim de recrutá-lo, pelo menos cinco jogadores devem ser scouted primeiro do mesmo mestre de comunidade para fazer dele uma opção scoutable. ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' Para recrutar Ryuuzaki, os seguintes requisitos são necessários: *'Coin' : *'Item' : Koutei Penguin-kun 1gou (Pingüins Imperiais No.1, retirados aleatoriamente de Masuraozu em Inazuma Town ) *'Foto' : Equipamento de Treino (Fotos do Equipamento de Treino, tiradas no quarto 203 da Kogarashi Manor ) *'Tópico' : Gap to See (O tópico da lacuna com olhar, obtido em frente ao prédio de futebol de Raimon ) *'Tópico' : Pessoas Poderosas (O tópico de pessoas poderosas, adquiridas na academia de Raimon ) Depois disso, ele pode ser observado. Estatísticas Todas as estatísticas estão no nível 99 e não treinadas. Inazuma Eleven GO= *'GP': 135 *'TP': 130 *'Kick': 68 *'Dribbling': 71 *'Technique': 125 *'Block': 139 *'Speed': 96 *'Stamina': 102 *'Catch': 96 *'Lucky': 115 *'Freedom': 94 |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= *'GP': 130 *'TP': 129 *'Kick': 66 *'Dribbling': 68 *'Block': 136 *'Catch': 95 *'Technique': 123 *'Speed': 95 *'Stamina': 100 *'Lucky': 112 *'Freedom': 94 |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= *'GP': 130 *'TP': 129 *'Kick': 66 *'Dribbling': 68 *'Block': 136 *'Catch': 95 *'Technique': 123 *'Speed': 95 *'Stamina': 100 *'Lucky': 112 *'Freedom': 260 Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= Fully upgraded *'TP': 150 *'Kick': B *'Guard': S *'Body': A *'Speed': A *'Control': S *'Catch': A Hissatsu Inazuma Eleven GO= * * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= * * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= * * * * Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= * * * * Keshin ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' * ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' * ''Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013'' * Mixi Max ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * (rota da Gra Fa apenas) Equipes exclusivas do jogo ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' *'Daigojoukanrikai' *'HR All Star' *'HR Chiku Yosen Senbatsu' *'Encarnados' *'Shin Sedai Japan' ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *'Heróis das trevas' *'HR All Star' *'Víbora Noturna' *'Olhos do vento N' *'Vento Olhos R' ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' *'Heróis das trevas' ''Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013'' *'Quinto Setores' Galeria IG-02-027.jpg|IG-02-027. IG-02-032.jpg|IG-02-032. IGS-03-010B.png|IGS-03-010B. IGS-03-020.png|IGS-03-020. IG-14-053.PNG|IG-14-053. Trivialidades *"Ouji" significa príncipe , uma referência à sua personalidade de príncipe. *"Ryuu" significa '' dragão'' , um trocadilho com seu keshin, Ryuukishi Tedis . Navegação fr: Dracon Yale